


Big Blue Eyes

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Short, Smut, human Gray, i'm lazy so just the more important tags, vampire Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Natsu comes back after a month and wants to feed from Gray





	Big Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part from the first version of a story I'm working on. Sorry for any mistakes.

The night was serene, noises of little frogs, insets, among other tiny animals filled the backyard of the Fullbuster Mansion. Everything was calm and secure. The leader's only son could be found in his bedroom wearing nothing but underwear on the privacy of his bedroom, reading a book, immersed on the story of a forbidden love between two teenagers. The balcony door was open and the noise of crickets and running waters from the fountain were pleasantly soothing.

The peaceful night was disturbed by a quiet curse, just loud enough to scare Gray out of his almost hypnotic reading state. The dark haired boy jumped from the bed suppressing an embarrassing squeal. There standing on his balcony was Natsu Dragneel, typical smirk adorning tanned face.

"Na-Natsu? What the hell are you doing here in my house?" The pale boy asked stunned.

"Hey kitten, sheesh, nice to see you too." He greeted sarcastically, "I said I'd see you around, didn't I? Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah and I just didn't think that the around would be around my room." The raven stated in disbelief.

Natsu just shrugged and brushed pass Gray, sitting on the bed, bouncing a little. Gray scowled seeing the older man making himself comfortable without permission or explanation about what he was doing in his house, at this hour of the night, of all things. Natsu, tugged the dark haired teen closer, until he was standing with the vampire's thighs between his parted legs. He urged Gray to sit on his lap but the boy resisted and glared at him.

"What do you want Natsu?"

"I want to eat, that's pretty obvious." The pink haired man answered with a matter of fact tone.

"It's been a month. One fucking month! You can suddenly show up at my room at 1 am and ask to feed from me. I'm not a walking bag of food." Gray had an upset tone and he turned his head aside, avoiding look in red irises.

"I'm sorry Gray. Things happened, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean my life is easy... I promise I won't disappear again." He heaved a sigh and cupped Gray face, who had turned to look at him during his explanation, Natsu pouted cutely and Gray laughed, "Good, can I feed now, I haven't eaten in two weeks and I'm starving."

Gray sighed and nodded his head, lowering his body until he was sitting on Natsu's thighs, holding on his shoulders for support until his own thigh plus calves were on the bed. The raven tilted his head to the side and muttered a quiet "Go for it." 

Natsu didn't need to be told twice and sank sharp fangs on pale skin almost immediately drawing delicious, much needed blood. The older man took a deep breath smelling sweet scent of hot chocolate and mint. Gray's moan was almost inaudible, but Natsu could hear just fine with his enhanced ears. The taste, smell and sweet sounds surrounded Natsu, his hands tightened on his victim's hips, bringing him close, their chests flush and semi hard cocks brushing one another.

"Fuck, Natsu!" 

Gray tangled his hands on pink locks and pulled on Natsu's head, he was pretty sure that if Natsu hadn't complied, he wouldn't be able to move his head but Gray didn't dwell on that. The younger boy brought their mouths together on a fierce kiss, lips drenched in red, making the kiss slick and hot. Natsu hissed when, in a bold act of courage and shameless, Gray ground his ass on his thighs, successfully rubbing their erections.

"You're so hard, kitten." Natsu mumbled teasingly.

"Shut up, pinky, you're one to talk, huh?" Natsu chuckled.

With a quick movement, the dark haired boy was lying on his back, a strong arm snaking under him and around his waist to push his body up, until his head was out of the bed. Gray's eyes went wide when the vampire kneeled between his legs and caressed his thighs. 

"W-what are you doing?" Natsu only smirked before palming the teen through the fabric of the underwear.

"I'm gonna make you feel fantastic." 

Gray didn't even had time to answer for quick tanned hands pulled down his underwear exposing his cock to the cold air from outside, coming through the balcony open door. Natsu's head hovered over his prize and he let saliva drip on the tip, the viscous liquid running down the length, he gave a peck to the head right after. Tanned hands started to stroke sensitive flesh, the movement smooth and easy because of the saliva. Gray clasped the sheets, mind trying to comprehend just how much more pleasurable was to have someone jerking you off then his own hands. The teen wasn't prepared for Natsu's next move and when a hot mouth wrapped around his cock, Gray let his head fall completely, nape touching the side of the bed.

When Natsu started to suck, head moving up and down, each time going deeper, taking more, Gray had to close his eyes, the overwhelming pleasure and the upside down position of his head making him a little dizzy. Holy shit, if I'm dizzy only from a blowjob, I'll pass out if Natsu actually fuck me, Gray wondered through his fogged pleasure filled mind. 

Natsu had opened his own pants and was jerking himself while sucking the raven's cock. He noted that Gray was close when the younger one's breath became gasps between whimpers and so he let go of his cock with a pop. Gray whined at that, but the vampire only chuckled and shushed him with a squeeze on his hips. The dark haired boy felt himself being manhandled and few seconds later his head was lying on soft pillows at the top of the bed. Natsu positioned between his thighs, he leaned over until their mouths locked in a confusion of tongues and slight nibbles of teeth on lips. Gray sucked in a breath and then gave a moan to Natsu swallow when the pink haired man took both their erections in one hand and started to stroke. Soon a pale hand joined and the action had Natsu cursing. Their foreheads touched and they panted into each other's open mouths, eyes locked, red eyes carving into hazed night blue irises.

Gray's breath grew ragged and he closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open. He was close again. Realizing that, Natsu leaned down until his hot lips were brushing an ear shell.

"Come for me, Gray." 

He whispered in a quiet sensual voice and just like that the raven was coming. Ribbons of white panting his bare chest and belly, wetting Natsu's hand on the process. The vampire seeing Gray's face so full of ecstasy moved his hand even faster, bringing himself over the edge while ridding the raven from his orgasms. Natsu's arms trembled and he let out a groan when he was finally over.

The vampire sat back on his calves and smirking brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the fluids from both of them. He was trying and succeeding in give a show, but when looking down he wasn't expecting to be the one ending up stuck in a lustful daze. Gray was lying there, bent and spread legs, totally naked – when did his underwear came off completely? – come covering his torso, dishevelled hair and swollen lips, to top it all his dark blue eyes despite being hazed had a soft glow, something different, that wasn't there before. It was beautiful and Natsu found himself wanting to feed it, make it grow stronger until it shined so much that it would burn his skin like the sun, but instead of hurting it would be the best feeling ever, it would make him remember how is it to be human again, vulnerable and yet possessing a force that immortals lost along the years.

Natsu blinked in his awestruck state and suddenly he was scared of his own thoughts. And fuck, he had promised himself he wouldn't let something like that happen again, it wasn't safe. He shook his head and focused on Gray again. The boy was almost asleep, heavy lids fighting to stay open and Natsu's breath failed for a moment when the dark haired human smiled at him.

"When am I going to see you again?" He paused to yawn and then continued, "Soon I hope, you promised you wouldn't disappear."

"I don't know if I shou-" Natsu stopped mid sentence as his eyes met big blue ones peering up at him full of hope and pleading. The vampire felt himself being tangled in rays of light coming from the stars littering the night sky eyes. He sighed, he was afterglow-tired and so the fight had fleet him. The nod of his head had Gray supporting his upper body on his bent arm while the free hand guided the pink haired man for a quick kiss.

"Good night then, Natsu." 

Gray barely gave the vampire the chance to answer before he was back to his previous position and drifting away leaving Natsu to sigh to himself and mutter a good night under his breath. He covered the human before getting up, dressing himself and leaping through the balcony door carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
